Shinji Ichiru
Shinji is the shooting guard associated with the Rising Stars and the current ace at Ginbō High and former ace of Yoneya Junior High. Apperance Shinji is a very thin guy. He has a slender frame and pale skin matching his white hair. His eyes are a deep dark brown and he sports childish freckles on his face. He wears a white Ginbō High uniform with the number 8 on it. Underneath do he has a skin tight bright yellow shirt and matching yellow shoes. Off the court, he's dressed more proper and wears a green and white sweater over a white collared shirt with pressed brown slacks and black church shoes. Personality Shinji is a rather shy individual. He avoids confrontations at any costs possible. He tries to blend into the background and will only talk to those he feels safe around. If you somehow manage to get him to talk to you, he's very nerdy and will talk about anime and manga for hours at a time. History Shinji started playing basketball at a young age due to his father wanting him to follow in his older brothers footsteps and become a great athlete. To make him happy, he tried out for basketball and was rather good at it. However due to his shy personality he wasn't considered starter material cause he ran from trouble. He didn't want to play anymore but kept at it. After the death of his father he continued to play, feeling as if it was the only thing they got along on. Once he entered middle school he took a year off of basketball to get his grades higher, once he started again his team was crushed by Teiko and the awakened Aomine. He started skipping practice, feeling as if there wasn't a point in playing anymore. It wasn't fun for him anymore. During this period, he met a former professional player, DC Lexington, who encouraged him to keep going. He spent the next year and a half training under DC. Once he entered high school he was ready to face the miracles again. Sadly, due to him injuring his wrist he county play in the Interhigh against Shutoku and his team lost terribly. Skill Shinji plays very conventional, nothing flashy. He's a master of the fundamentals and plays smart. He doesn't take shots he's not confident in making and will pass instinctively. It's so bad that his teammates force him to take shots. Quick Release Shot Shinji shoots fairly quick. Before he reaches the maximum height of his jump he's already shot the ball. He's mastered this because he never wants the ball in his hand for too long. He can now shoot over taller defenders because of his release time. The angle has to be higher which forces them to have to jump either higher or faster making his shot hard to defend. Fakes Shinji has gotten exceptionally good at faking shots and turning them into either passes or drives. It's a quick fake that he uses when his defender feels on edge because of his quick shooting. Shinji has often faked passes to his teammates and tossed it in the opposite direction to a more open option. It's rare for him to use his fakes to shoot again. Clutch Time Shinji hates to lose and forcibly carries the burden of the world on his shoulders. If this happens, he "snaps". His personality changes slightly and he becomes more selfish. The distance doesn't matter, the type of shot doesn't matter, he feels like he needs to do what needs to be done. Even if it's outside his specialty. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:SG Category:Players Category:Rising Stars Category:Male Category:Characters